The overarching goal of this study is to link pregnancy data to mortality data, from the CPP to the NDI. A successful linkage of such data offers the potential to investigate associations between a spectrum of pregnancy-related complications and neonatal outcomes with total mortality and cause specific mortality. Thus, the primary study objective is to link CPP records to the NDI. Secondarily, such a linkage will facilitate the investigation of numerous important hypothesis on the relationship between gravid health and overall and cause-specific mortality for both women and their children. Examples of specific hypotheses are listed below. 1) Pregnancy induced hypertension and preeclampsia are significantly associated with total mortality and cause specific mortality, in particular CVD mortality; 2) Gestational diabetes mellitus is significantly associated with total mortality and cause specific mortality, in particular diabetes and CVD mortality; 3) Pre-term delivery is significantly associated with total mortality and cause specific mortality. 4) Asthma in pregnancy is significantly associated with total mortality and cause specific mortality; 5) Longer time to pregnancy is significantly associated with total mortality and cause specific mortality; 6) Placental characteristics (e.g. infarcts, thrombi) in association with total mortality and particularly CVD mortality in a subgroup with data (n=36,259). The linkage data was received in September 2016 and analyses addressing aims 1-3 above are underway. In addition, before the main analyses can be completed, critical work on the validity of the linkage were necessary; this work was presented this year at the Society for Epidemiological Research and the paper is also in progress.